


In Another Life

by itsjustmeg



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsjustmeg/pseuds/itsjustmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn is the wife of Loki, she is known for her compassion and loyalty to her husband. Well this couldn’t be truer, in fact its the cause her death. Upon finding out that She had been helping Loki during the time he was impression, Odin sentences her to death. Well that can’t stop the Hundred Year cycle. For centuries, Loki had searched for his wife’s soul only to fail or fall short. He ended up convincing himself that he would never find her. That is until his adopted brother Thor meets a young woman who reminds him of the young goddess that his brother was wed to so many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

> Other optional titles from my friends: "Pitty Party For An Asshole" "I Am Depressing And I Like To Make Everyone Else Depressed" "I Want To Make Everyone Cry" "I Enjoy Causing Others Pain" "I'm Not Violent, I Just Write Fanfictions" ...
> 
> Care to add more??? Leave a comment :3

“Lady Sigyn… the court sentences you to death.” 

The young goddess trembles behind cascading locks of chestnut hair, painful gasps echo from her as Odin declares his judgment on his daughter in law. A silence hangs over the Room as Thor looks to his father in stunned silence, but this hasn’t been the first time this has happened. Thor was well aware of Loki’s previous marriage with a Joten Sorceress. His father had sentenced her to death as well as banished his two nephews and niece from the realm. Though, back then, it was more discreet, this, Odin made public, as if to send a message out to anyone to stay away from Loki, that he would only bring trouble to those he touched. Odin’s paranoia of Loki had only grown since the old seer had visited, and this was the result. 

Thor could only watch as the young and promising sorceress was dragged away to be put to death, and Thor only spoke up when the entire room was emptied. 

“Why…?” 

Thor asked as he looked over toward his father. 

“You’ve killed Vali and Nari… why Sigyn as well? All she has done is tend to her husband…” 

“My reasons are my own…” 

Odin replied, that had been his reply all along. Since the seer had left. That was always his father’s reply. Thor let out a sigh before he walked down the steps away from the throne as he felt Odin’s eye on him. He walked out of the grand room and into the hall outside of it. He paused before he turned toward the directions of the dungeons. 

… 

“Loki…” 

Thor’s voice was a rasp as it hit his ears. Loki looked toward his brother; he saw his face was a mixture of grief and sympathy. He winced as the snake’s venom dripped onto his bare skin. 

“Where’s Sigyn?” 

He asked, his voice a pained and raw. He had been grieving the deaths of his two small twin boys. He could still see their shinning green eyes and raven colored hair clearly, their smiling faces as they laughed when he picked them up or wrestled around on the floor with them. He missed them, and he blamed himself for not being able to protect them from their unknown attacker. 

“I-I’m so sorry…” 

Thor rasped as Loki’s eyes grew wide. He struggled against his chains as rage filled him. 

“What happened Thor! Where is she!?” 

He roared as Thor took a step forward. As the sight of him, the snake’s jaws snapped shut. Thor advanced on Loki and embraced him before he let out a shuddered breath. Loki felt his brother’s tears fall onto his shoulder. 

“Where is Sigyn…?” 

Loki asked; his voice was still raw but still held a clarity to it. 

“She’s dead Loki…” 

Thor felt Loki start to shake, and not because he was cold, Loki never got cold. 

“No…no no no no no…” 

Loki began repeating as he tried to push Thor off of him even though he was bound. 

“I’m so sorry…” 

Thor repeated as he hugged Loki tighter. 

“Norns no!” 

Loki finally screamed as Thor winced at the shrill cry in his ear. He then held onto Loki as he cried fresh tears and continued to scream in anguish. 

“What in the name of the Norns did she do to deserve this… or my children… all of them… t-they…” 

“I know… I know…” 

Thor cooed to him softly as he petted his mop of inky black hair in a soothing gesture. 

“My Lord…” 

A guard called from behind Thor. Thor gave Loki a final squeeze before he started to pull away from his brother. 

“Thor please…” 

Loki begged in a whimper as Thor placed a kiss into the side of his head before he stood and stepped away from him. 

“…don’t leave me…” 

Loki said as his tears started to renew as Thor gave him a sympathetic look. 

“You know that I wish I could brother…” 

Thor replied as he looked down toward his bound brother as the snake’s maw opened as started to drip acid venom again. Loki let out a pained gasped cry as he watched Thor hesitate to turn his back to him before he was escorted out of the dungeons by the guard. 

… 

It was one hundred years before Loki was released from his confinement. His joints ached, his body burned like fire because of the snake’s venom. But he was remarkably silent. The Healers worked on his many injuries, but none of them could help with the emotional trauma that he had been through. Yet when Thor caught wind of his brother’s release, he appeared in the Healing Rooms with a clamor. And it caused Loki to openly wince. 

“Loki!” 

Thor exclaimed with worry at his brother’s scarce response to him. He glanced around to his healers before he ordered them out of the room, only then did Loki’s green eyes turn to him. 

“Are you alright?” 

Thor asked hastily as he went to reach out to place a hand onto his shoulder, be stopped himself due to the bandages that covered them and his torso. 

“… I’ll kill him…” 

Loki murmured just above a whisper but Thor knew just who he was talking about. This time he didn’t refrain from touching his brother. He pulled Loki into a hug as he joined him on the bench where he sat. Loki obviously winced from it but he didn’t pull away from Thor. He allowed himself to cry into his neck as Thor rocked him gently. 

… 

“Where are you going Loki?” 

Thor asked as Loki paused, he hadn’t been the same since he was released from his confinement. 

“No where… Just midgard…” 

Loki replied as he turned to face Thor. His brother quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“Why?” 

He asked as he tilted his head a bit. Loki glanced around cautiously before he took Thor by the arm and pulled him to a concealed corner. 

“You promise you won’t say anything.” 

Loki asked as Thor nodded. 

“I believe Sigyn is on midgard…or her soul at least…” 

“Loki…” 

Thor said disbelievingly but Loki seemed persistent to explain further. 

“The Hundred Year Cycle Thor… Souls are released from Hel every hundred years and circulated into midgard. Sigyn very well could be there.” 

Loki explained as Thor shook his head. 

“How can you be so sure?” 

“Who is my daughter Thor?” 

“Hel…” 

“And she presides over…?” 

“I get it.” 

Thor said finally as he walked out of the corner with Loki behind him. 

“But how can you be so sure Sigyn is there?” 

Thor asked again as he watched Loki’s face shift from excitement to longing. 

“What other chance do I have of finding her?” 

Loki replied 

… 

Over the span of five hundred years, Loki was close to finding his beloved Sigyn, but every time she was fated to meet death or was just out of his reach. It was then that Loki started to believe that she would be better off if he kept his distance from her, and he eventually stopped looking. That's when Loki’s magic started to turn more dangerous, and sneaky. He tailored his craft and became the known as the god of mischief. I was the only one who could see my brother’s suffering as he trained himself to do that which he swore to do all those centuries ago…


End file.
